Large scale molding of molded objects typically involves a plurality of molded elements that are assembled to form a cavity for receiving a hardening fluid that hardens into a shape corresponding to the size and shape of the cavity. After the fluid has hardened, the mold elements are disassembled to expose the molded object for removal. The process can be repeated by reassembling the molded elements and feeding additional fluid into the cavity. As the shape and size of the cavity defines the characteristics of the molded object, producing a molded object having different characteristics requires replacement of the mold elements to change the size and shape of the cavity. The assembly and disassembly of the mold elements are typically automated to speed the molding process. Accordingly, replacing the mold elements to change the characteristics for the cavity typically requires substantial disassembly of the molding system to remove and replace the mold elements. In addition, as the fluid is often injected into the cavity under pressure to avoid bubbling or other undesirable formations in the molded object, the mold elements are often structurally reinforced to withstand the additional pressure. The structural reinforcement typically substantially increases the weight of the mold elements further complicating the replacement process. Accordingly, a primary limiting factor in producing molded objects having different characteristics is the inherent difficulty required to replace the mold elements to produce differently sized or shaped molded objects.